Game On
by Flame Wisp
Summary: Midorikawa had just made a game with Chikai. But this wasn't just and ordinary game. Dedicated to Swag Giraffe a.k.a. Swaggy-chan! [Midorikawa x OC] [I am still improving my summaries. Lol] Enjoy! (One-shot)


**Game On**

[Midorikawa x OC]

Chikai was on her way to school and was happily humming. Her auburn hair swayed beautifully without her trying to. The cherry blossom petals fell softly on the ground. The sun shone brightly and the birds chirped joyfully. It was a perfect day!

She arrived just on time and smiled. "I hope I get to see my friends again!" she said with her hands at her back. People in the school seemed nice because they were all smiling. Chikai rushed to her classroom and loudly greeted the teacher with a "GOOD MORNING!".

The teacher didn't like loud voices but just kept it inside her. "Ah, good morning, Chikai-chan!" she greeted back and smiled, and then continued with her paper work. "Please take your seat" she added. The girl found an empty seat beside a girl with red hair and white eyes.

Her eyes grew big and hugged the female without thinking. "Hitomi-chan! It's been so long!" she said with her hands around the girl's neck. Hitomi smiled and obviously hugged her back. They broke the hug and giggled cutely.

"Ne, where's Hiroto-kun?" she asked with her eyes blinking. Hitomi was about to open her mouth when someone called Chikai from afar. "Hey! Chikai-chan!" the girl looked at the male figure who called and began to blush deeply. Hitomi smirked and placed her teasing face on.

"Ah! Oh…H-Hi Midorikawa-kun!" she greeted with her hazel eyes looking at the ground. Midorikawa chuckled at her expression. "_So cute"_ he thought. As class went on, Chikai didn't notice that the boy with green hair was staring at her. He couldn't stop his self.

Class ended early and all students rushed outside. The soccer team didn't have practice so all of them walked home when suddenly, Nagumo had an idea. "Hey! Why don't we all go to the park? I mean, it's just 3:30, it's not that late."

Eventually, all agreed to come. When they reached the destined place, only a few people were there so they did stuff. Endou obviously played with his teammates and the managers had some girly chats and Hitomi and Hiroto ate ice-cream. Chikai and Midorikawa just sat on a bench with an awkward silence between them.

"Waaah! I'm bored" Midorikawa stated, placing his hands behind his head. Chikai chuckled and so did he. After their chuckles, the silence came back when the boy suddenly breaks it again. "This might be a weird game, but let's play it.

Let's sweet talk.

Let's say good morning and good night every day.

Let's take walks together.

Let's hug each other.

Let's give each nicknames.

Let's go on dates.

Let's hold each other's hands.

First one to fall in love, loses" he finished. Chikai blushed madly and gently smiled. Midorikawa just had his normal face on. Chikai nodded and Hiroto said that it was time to go home. Midorikawa walked home his 'opponent' and when they reached home, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Chikai hid her head and Midorikawa giggled. "Well, see ya!" then he ran off.

* * *

::.::.**Time Skip after 4 years**.::.::

* * *

Four years has passed and Chikai still remembered the game. _"Whoever falls in love first, loses"_. She sighed desperately and thought to herself that she had already lost. She walked to the park where they made the game. She chuckled.

When she looked up, she saw Midorikawa in front of her and blushed madly. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She was about to confess. "M-M-Midorikawa-kun?" his eyebrow raised.

"I-I-I lost. I lost in this game. I was in love with you before we even made this game. Trust me, I really was." She closed her eyes really shut and waited for his reply. She thought that he would not accept her feelings but…

"It seems like it's a tie"

Chikai's eyes opened and then widened. "Yeah, I really loved you since we made this game so which makes it a tie. Haha, we both lost." Chikai quickly looked up to him and was cut off by Midorikawa kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you more, loser" she said.

* * *

**Hono-chan: Th-this was a bit weird, don't you agree? ^^" Oh well, I hope you liked this Swaggy-chan!**

**I do not own INAZUMA ELEVEN nor Inoshishi Chikai. I only own the story and Hitomi. I do not also own this game. Sorry if there were any misspelled words or any grammar mistakes. Lol. Bye!**


End file.
